


Let's Get Political

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Inspired by Real Events, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-21
Updated: 2004-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin gets swept up in Debbie's campaign for same-sex marriage rights and he tries to drag Brian along with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin walked into the diner at 6:30 one morning. The place was almost empty, one lonely diner sipping his coffee over an empty plate of something he had just finished. Debbie was sitting on a stool at the end of the counter. In front of her lay a stack of papers and some ripped open envelopes.

"Hey, Deb," Justin said sliding onto the stool next to her. 

"You're up early," she observed. "Where's your lesser half?"

"You better not let him hear you say that," Justin admonished with a chuckle. "What are you doing?"

"I'm reading my fucking correspondence," she proclaimed. Justin stared at her not comprehending what she was talking about. She sighed. "I have written to every fucking politician at every fucking level of government and all I get is a goddam runaround."

"Written to politicians? About what?" Justin asked picking up one of the letters.

"About gay marriage, of course. They are fucking going to recognize Michael and Ben's marriage before I'm through."

"Oh," Justin said not surprised by her vehemence although he had not been aware of her writing campaign. "So what do they say?" Justin scanned the letter in front of him.

"Ninety-nine point six fucking percent of them have sent me the same form letter thanking me for my interest and saying that they intend to do sweet fuck all about it. I'd much prefer if they told me to drop dead instead of these polite, meaningless epistles that don't even indicate that they ever read my letter." Debbie shook her head in disbelief.

"What are you going to do now?" Justin asked noting the kind of response included in the letter he had just read. Debbie was right. They indicated no interest. Politicians wanted to stay far away from this topic.

"I'm working with Senator Baxter trying to get some movement in favor of same sex marriages, but with what's in the White House things don't look good."

"How is Senator Baxter?" Justin asked. He had not seen her since she had helped him at that protest at St. James.

"Good as ever. Diane and I have stayed in contact. She supports the marriage initiative but has little hope of getting anything done in the state legislature until there's a change at the top."

"You mean we have to get rid of Bush?"

"Is there any doubt of that?" Debbie asked.

"How are you going to do that?"

"Campaign!"

"Oh."

"And you should fucking be helping! Some day you and Brian..." Her voice trailed off as she thought better of what she was saying.

"You know how Brian feels about marriage in any way, shape or form," Justin said with a resigned shake of his head.

"He could change," she said softly, knowing that Justin always wanted more than Brian seemed to be able to give.

"Yeah, and the Earth could start revolving around the moon. Don't hold your breath."

"Even so, I think you should get involved. What good are we if we don't fight for what we believe in? I'm doing it for my son, but also for every other gay couple who wants to validate their relationship with marriage. They should have that option, even if there are others among us who don't want it."

Justin looked thoughtful for a moment. "I could send some letters by e-mail," he volunteered.

"That's my Sunshine," she smiled at him giving his cheek a gentle pinch.

He smiled and was sure he blushed a bit. Debbie always was the one to make him see rights that needed to be defended. She would take on anyone to do it too.

"I'm going to be part of Senator Baxter's delegation to the Democratic National Convention in Boston," Debbie said proudly.

"You are?" Justin asked the awe evident in his voice. He had no idea she had got into this thing to that extent. "How did that happen?"

"Diane said that I was so involved and concerned that she thought I should be there. She thinks there will be lots of other people there who think the same way. We can network and maybe put some pressure on the platform committee to take a stand. I would so much rather have Kerry run this fucking country than you know who."

Justin nodded. "That's awesome," he admitted glad that Debbie had a place to maybe make a difference.

"You know what," she said suddenly. "I think there's a couple of spaces left in Diane's group. Why don't you come to the convention with me?"

"Oh, I don't think I could do that," Justin said shaking his head.

"Why not? It's in the summer. You won't be in school."

"But I have to work on Rage. I'm supposed to go to California."

"It's four days in July, Justin. Do you want to make a difference?"

Justin looked sheepish. He would like to go but he knew Brian would throw a fit if he did.

"Are you thinking about the reaction of the Liberty Avenue stud to you going to the convention?" Debbie asked knowing him all too well.

Justin looked embarrassed. "Brian would totally flip out if I told him what I was going there for."

"Then don't tell him."

"You mean lie?"

"I guess that's what it's called. Tell him you are going to California for a few days."

"I can't lie."

"Then tell him what the fuck you're going to do. You have a right to your own opinions."

"But I'd rather have him eat my ass than chew me a new one when he finds out."

"So you're saying you won't go?" Debbie asked. The disdain was clear in her voice.

"I ... I ... I want to go," Justin said hesitantly.

"Then go." Debbie stood up and gathered up her letters. She put them under the counter and went to refill the coffee cup of the only customer in the place. Just then the bell above the door indicated someone else coming into the diner. Justin knew it would start to get busy from here on in. With a wave to Debbie he left. She had given him a lot to think about.

XXXXX

Brian and Justin sat across the table from one another, enjoying their dinner. Justin's mind kept replaying his earlier conversation with Debbie. He wanted to be truthful with Brian - he'd learned his lesson from past experiences. At the same time he was honestly worried at how Brian would react if he knew Justin was becoming politically involved in the same-sex marriage debate.

Brian knew as soon as he had entered the loft that "something" was going on. Just what that "something" was, was still a mystery to him. Justin had been uncharacteristically quiet and slightly reticent. In between bites, he'd glance across the table. On several occasions Justin was staring at him, appearing as though he were about ready to say something, but when hazel eyes locked with blue, the blond lost his nerve and quickly refocused his attention on dinner.

Brian found it amusing the first few times it happened, but now he was becoming slightly concerned. Obviously Justin had something that was very important to him to discuss, but was hesitant to do so.

Finishing the last bite of food on his plate, Brian swirled the remainder of wine in his glass, drank it, and picked up his napkin. He wiped his mouth. "That was good."

"Thanks," Justin nodded.

"So?"

"So what?"

Brian chuckled, "Don't 'so what' me. I know there's something on your mind. Spill"

Justin stared at his plate and absentmindedly pushed the last bit of asparagus around, only stopping when he heard Brian's voice again. "Jesus Christ, Justin. What is going on?"

Justin put his fork down, took a deep breath and pushed himself back in his chair. He looked into Brian's eyes and silently willed the man not to jump to conclusions and overreact when he heard the news. "You know Debbie has been doing a lot of letter writing lately, to politicians."

Brian nodded and gave a 'and' gesture with his arms.

"She got invited to be part of Senator Baxter's delegation in Boston."

"Good for her," Brian said dryly, still unsure as to what the big deal was.

"She asked me to go with her."

Brian exhaled and allowed himself to lean back slightly... he'd been expecting something a lot worse. "Oh, that's great!" Brian said sincerely.

Justin let his surprise show. "It is?"

"Yeah, I think it's great that you want to be involved."

"I wasn't expecting that."

"Why?" Brian asked with curiosity.

"I dunno, you just don't strike me as the politically active type."

"Did you forget Stockwell already? It wasn't that long ago."

"No, no I didn't, but that was different. Your involvement in that was, in some ways a personal thing, and not really a political one."

Brian couldn't argue. He hadn't agreed with the mayoral candidate's positions when he was working for him and trying to get him elected. "It was business, Justin," Brian said.

Justin nodded. "Anyhow, the convention is in July and I told her I'd go."

"Fine," Brian said, assuming that was the end of the conversation.

"Don't you want to know what issue Debbie was doing all the letter writing over?" Justin said as Brian began to get up and clear his dishes.

Brian snorted, "I'm sure it involved fags; it always does."

Justin gave a knowing smile, "In a manner of speaking."

Brian put his dishes in the sink and turned to face the blond. "Why are you being so cryptic?"

"It has to do with Ben and Michael," Justin said in hopes that Brian would figure it out on his own.

"AIDS research?"

Justin shook his head from side to side.

Brian rolled his eyes; Justin was being a pain in the ass. "Tell me!"

"Same-sex marriage."

Brian stuttered before regaining his faculties. "Fuck!"

"Brian..." Justin responded.

"Justin, why are you getting involved in that nonsense? Fags don't need to get married."

"Maybe some do. Look at Michael and Ben."

"You know how I feel about this," Brian scowled.

"I know, but does everybody have to prescribe to your views?"

Brian thought for a moment wanting to reply that yes they did. "Are you saying that you want legalized same sex marriage?" he asked finally.

"Yes," Justin said deciding to be blunt.

"Is that what you expect for us?"

"It's an option that I want for everybody."

"When did you get so fucking rational?"

"One of us has to be."

Brian snorted. "How can I argue that we shouldn't have the same rights as everyone else? That's the same shit that Michael used on me to get me to stand up for him and Ben."

"You were the best man?" Justin asked in amazement. "You didn't tell me that."

"Just another one of my fucking little secrets. Don't spread it around."

"I can't believe you did that, but I'm glad you did. It must have meant a lot to Michael."

Brian gave an embarrassed grin and shook his head. "Nobody but the country of Canada recognizes the fucking marriage anyway."

"But that's why we need to change things," Justin said hoping he was making headway with Brian.

"Look I don't believe in marriage, never have, never will. But if you feel the need to fight for it then go ahead. I couldn't stop you if I wanted to."

Justin smiled. That was a nice admission from Brian. Justin knew he had ideas that didn't always coincide with Brian's. He liked to be able to state them and argue about them. And he could still hold them and act on them even if Brian didn't agree. He saw that as real growth in their relationship.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I was thinking about how you would react to this. I thought your head might explode."

"Disappointed that it didn't?" Brian asked with a smirk.

"Of course not," Justin replied moving closer and putting his hands around Brian's neck. "I think it shows real progress in our relationship." Brian didn't wince too badly at Justin's use of the "R" word.

"What are you doing?" Brian asked knowing this was not over yet.

"I was thinking..."

"Always a bad sign."

"That maybe you could come too."

"I can always cum."

"Don't be obtuse. I mean to the convention."

"Are you fucking insane?"

"I could make it worth your while," Justin said nibbling on the soft spot at the base of Brian's neck.

"No fucking way!"

"Are you sure?"

"...Yes," Brian replied allowing Justin's soft bites to have their desired effect. He could feel his cock growing hard.

"Can't I convince you?"

"No, but it might be fun to have you try," Brian whispered and he began to suck on Justin's earlobe.

XXXXX

After several rounds of fucking, the two men laid in bed, Justin using Brian's chest as a pillow as the older man gently played with the blond's hair.

"Brian?"

Brian sighed; he knew that Justin would take one more stab at it. "Yeah?" he whispered.

"Come with me?"

"No."

"It's wrong, Brian. It's wrong. We're second class citizens. You remember what happened to Mel and Lindsay at the hospital? When Melanie couldn't go in with Gus?"

Brian nodded; Justin turned so he was looking directly into Brian's eyes. "It's wrong, Brian."

Brian agreed. Not because he believed in marriage, but because it was a fairness issue. Either everyone should get government granted rights or no one. Brian didn't speak; he stared into Justin's eyes for several minutes before leaning forward slightly and pressing a kiss to the man's forehead. "Get some sleep."

Justin sighed quietly and knew it was a futile effort. He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to overtake him.

XXXXX

Brian woke and went about his morning routine, eventually making his way to the diner for breakfast. He sat at the counter and hollered for coffee. Debbie approached with a steaming pot, flipped over the mug that was sitting before Brian and poured the man a cup.

"Thanks, Deb," Brian mumbled as he poured in sugar.

Debbie put the coffee pot back on the warmer before leaning against the counter and staring at the man.

"Yes?" Brian asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

Debbie wanted to know if Justin had mentioned anything about the convention to Brian, but she also didn't want to break the news if he hadn't. "How are you this morning, kiddo?"

Brian suppressed a chuckle; she was always so easy to read. "Yes, he told me. No, there is no way in fucking hell that I'm going and no, I don't give a fuck if he goes or not. He's a big boy and can decide for himself."

"Don't be an asshole, Brian," Debbie gently chastised. "That kid could bend over to tie his fucking shoe and you'd care. You know that, so don't tell me otherwise." Seeing that Brian was about to make a sarcastic comment she cut him off, "And don't give me any smart-alecky comment about how great his ass would look bent over."

Brian smirked, she knew him well. He took another sip of his coffee, not letting his eyes leave Debbie's.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Good coffee," Brian said, hoisting the cup.

"Brian Kinney, you are the biggest fucking asshole this side of the Mississippi! You could learn a thing or two from Sunshine, if you'd only listen," she said as she turned away from him in a huff.

Brian finished his coffee, dropped some cash on the counter and headed to work.

XXXXX

By noon the next day, Brian had gotten very little done in the way of work. His mind kept replaying Justin's words from the previous night... 'It's wrong'. Maybe it was Justin's youth and naiveté or maybe Justin had an uncanny ability to figure things out on the simplest level, but no matter how hard he tried, Brian couldn't get those two words out of his mind.

Out of curiosity he flipped through his calendar to see if the convention dates were free; they were. He only had one meeting that entire week, whereas the rest of the month was much more hectic.

"Maybe someone is trying to tell me something?" Brian asked aloud to the empty office.

XXXXX

Over the next few weeks leading up to the convention Justin tried a few more times to get Brian to agree to going to the convention with him. It was all to no avail. Brian remained steadfast in his decision to stay behind. He had his new business to look after and much more important things than gay marriage to occupy his time.

Justin tried everything from calm, reasoned discourse to wheedling to elaborate descriptions of all the fun they would have to mind-blowing sex. Well, mostly sex, but nothing worked. Brian refused every time. The sex, however, was very satisfying as Justin used every trick he had ever learned to try to sway his man.

Finally Justin gave up trying to convince Brian. He didn't say anything more about the convention or about same-sex marriage. He just let it drop as far as Brian was concerned. In the background he wrote his e-mails to congressmen and other people Debbie told him might be influential in making progress towards their goal. Overall Justin felt like he was wasting his time. He got responses from some of his e-mails, but they bore a strong resemblance to the letters that Debbie had received. Most politicians were avoiding this political hot potato.

The day before Debbie and Justin were to leave for Boston, Brian arrived back at the loft after work to find Justin with clothes and toiletries all over their bed. He held a pad in front of him and was checking off items on a list. He scratched his ear as Brian watched amused.

"What are you smirking at?" Justin asked turning to look at his partner.

"You concentrate so hard when you do anything," Brian observed. "That must be why you are such a great fuck."

Justin frowned. "Thanks, I think," he replied. "Although I'm not sure what my powers of concentration have to do with fucking."

"Focus, everything revolves around focus," Brian said tongue in cheek.

Justin smiled. "Since I'm talking to the master of focus, I'll accept the compliment." He gave Brian a little smooch as the man went by taking off his work clothes as he neared the closet.

"Is this your packing list for Boston?" Brian asked looking over Justin's shoulder and scanning the pad he held.

"Yep, I think I have everything."

"Where's the condoms and lube?" Brian asked.

"Briaaan?" Justin frowned. "I don't think..."

"You never know," Brian cut him off. "You might find a handsome stud among the same-sex marriage delegation."

"I..."

"Here, pack it just in case," Brian said having fished the necessary items out of the nightstand. He tossed them on the bed with all of Justin's other things.

"Thanks, I guess," Justin replied. He knew they had an open relationship, but he never liked the cavalier way Brian treated sex. He wanted him to be a little more possessive, even though they were exclusive most of the time.

"I'm going to take a shower. Do you think you can shift all that shit before I get back? I want to fuck you into the mattress."

"Sure," Justin said his smile returning. "Is this my goodbye present?"

"I need to bank a few orgasms before you leave," Brian said with an evil grin and disappeared into the bathroom.

Justin looked longingly after him. He wished Brian would be more romantic ... even after what had happened with Ethan. He wished Brian was coming to Boston with him. He wished... Fuck, he never got what he wished for, so he might as well resign himself to that fact. He started packing all his items into his suitcase. He'd make sure the bed got a good workout and that Brian wouldn't forget him while he was gone.

XXXXX

The next afternoon the Corvette neared the Pittsburgh airport. Justin and Brian glanced at each other. Without saying anything they both knew they would be sorry to be apart. They would miss each other. They did have memories of last night to tide them over though. Justin shifted in the seat. His ass was pleasantly sore, and he suspected that Brian's was too.

"What evil things are you thinking?" Brian asked glancing at Justin and seeing the look on his face.

"I was remembering last night," Justin replied.

"My ass is going to be tender for days," Brian said. "I should have brought a pillow to sit on."

Justin giggled. "Matching cushions would have been good."

They grinned at each other.

"You can drop me at departures and then go to work," Justin said a little sadness in his voice.

"I know you wanted me to come..." Brian stopped, not adding the 'but' that Justin was expecting. "I'm going to park the car and come in with you."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to do that," Brian said swinging into long term parking.

"Why are you going in here?" Justin asked. "Short term is closer."

"If you can find a fucking spot. We can park here and ride the shuttle. It will be just as fast in the long run."

Justin didn't argue, happy that Brian wanted to stay and see him off. Sometimes Brian did verge on sweet and romantic, verge being the operative word.

They made their way to Liberty Air looking for Debbie who was supposed to be there with Michael. Finally they found her. She had already checked in. Brian gave her a kiss and Michael one too.

"I wish you two were coming to Boston," she sighed. 

"I have to run the store, Ma," Michael replied.

"I'm doing this for you and Ben," she replied.

"I know," he said. "I appreciate it, and your efforts too, Justin."

"Thanks," Justin said. "I better check in," he said dragging his suitcase over to the line-up.

Brian followed him. "I'll line-up with you," he said. Justin smiled thinking that Brian was really going to miss him. He was being so sweet today.

When they got to the counter the agent took Justin's ticket and typed the information into the computer. "You've been upgraded to first class," he said.

"No, there must be some mistake," Justin said.

"No mistake, Sunshine," Brian said handing the agent another ticket that he drew from his pocket. "We'd like to sit together," he said with a smirk.

"You're coming!" Justin gasped. "You shit! Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was a surprise," Michael said suddenly appearing with Brian's garment bag. "He's been planning this for weeks."

"I soooo love you!" Justin said throwing his arms around Brian's neck. "You soooo love me too."

"That's right, Sunshine," Brian said extracting himself from Justin's arms. "Haul that suitcase up here. We've got places to go and people to see."

Justin's grin threatened to split his face in half as he complied with Brian's instructions.

Boston was going to be fabulous.


	2. Let's Get Political

After they'd boarded the aircraft and settled into their seats, Justin looked over to Brian and asked, "Why?"

Brian looked at the blond and immediately knew the true answer. The happiness on Justin's face was worth him making the trip, not that he'd ever admit that out loud of course. Instead, he gave Justin one of his patented smirks, "Why not?"

Justin considered his answer for a moment before giving Brian a blinding smile.

The flight passed quickly, and once they arrived at Logan airport, they deplaned and headed to the luggage carousel to collect their baggage. Debbie caught up with them while they awaited the arrival of their baggage. She had known about Brian's plans soon after he'd made them, but abided by the man's decision to surprise Justin.

After they'd collected their baggage, the three found a cab to take them to the hotel where the Pennsylvania delegation was lodging.

"This'll be great, the three of us sharing a room!" Debbie said as she stared out the cab's windows and took in the sights of the town that'd be their home for a week. In an effort to save money, the delegates were being double bunked; Debbie and Justin figured it'd be easiest for them to share a room since they already knew each other.

Brian didn't try to hide the scoff that poured from his lips, "Not even, Deb. Justin and I have our own room. You get a room all by yourself."

"Well shit, I was looking forward to the entertainment," Debbie teased loudly.

The three arrived at the hotel. Debbie saw the special check-in section that had been established for the delegates and headed that way. Brian went to the hotel's main desk to check-in. Justin wandered around the lobby, looking at all the people who were milling around. Many had red white and blue ribbons on, others t-shirts with a variety of political messages. Justin turned to check on Brian; the older man was still at the front desk. When he turned back to see what Debbie was doing, he saw a man approaching him. Justin looked to his left and right, he was the only person in this particular spot, so obviously the man was coming over to him.

"Hi! I'm Alvin," The man said, extending his hand towards Justin.

Justin gave a slight smile and shook the man's hand. "I'm Justin."

There was an uncomfortable silence until Alvin spoke, "Oh, sorry, I'm with the Pennsylvania delegation, here for the big convention," he said, obviously trying to impress Justin.

"Me too."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Justin nodded with a smile.

"Which district?"

"Oh, uh, Pittsburgh." Justin replied, unsure what the man was asking. He was still getting used to the new lingo.

"Way cool, I'm with state Senator Branford's delegation, from Canonsburg," Alvin said.

Justin smiled in acknowledgement. Alvin was obviously gay; he fell under the flamer category, but he seemed friendly enough and harmless.

As Brian finished checking them into their room, he turned and spotted Justin. Heading in Justin's direction, Brian saw another man talking to his blond. The guy was a little older than Justin and just a hair taller, he was kind of stocky, overall not too bad looking, but he looked like a bit of a geek. Brian could tell right away that the man was cruising Justin.

"Hey, Brian!" Justin said. Brian came up next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Brian gave Justin a quick kiss on the forehead, marking his territory and hoping that the man standing before them caught the drift.

"Who's your little friend, Sunshine?" Brian asked.

"Oh," Justin looked from Brian to Alvin. "This is Alvin; he's here for the convention too."

"How wonderful," Brian drawled. "Where are the rest of the Chipmunks?"

Justin suppressed a chuckle and elbowed his lover. "Be nice."

Alvin frowned, it wasn't the first time he'd heard such things. "Nice to meet you both." Alvin started to turn away, but paused briefly. He looked at Justin, trying his hardest to ignore the tall brunet who was possessively hugging the blond and asked, "Maybe we can have some dinner or something one night?"

"Sure, that'd be great," Justin said.

Alvin smiled and headed back towards the crowds. Brian looked down at Justin and frowned. "I come all this way and you're going to hook up with some four eyed computer geek?"

Justin laughed, "Don't be jealous; it's not like he was hitting on me or anything. We have a lot in common; we're both students and we're two of the youngest people with the delegation."

"And you didn't notice the looks he was giving you?"

"He wasn't giving me any looks. He might not even be gay!"

"Please, his flame outshines Emmett's."

"You think everyone is gay." Justin giggled.

"We'll see," Brian grunted as he maneuvered them towards the elevators. "In the meantime let's put some of those condoms we brought to use."

Justin wasn't about to object. He didn't think the day could get any better. Just before the elevator doors shut, he made eye contact with Debbie, who was still in the delegate's line waiting to check in; she gave him a wink and a knowing smile.

The elevator seemed to take forever as people entered and exited as they made their way slowly up to the fourteenth floor. They quickly unlocked the door of their room and Brian shoved Justin inside. They grappled for supremacy as the kisses were long and deep. They began pulling at each other's clothes as a knock sounded at the door.

"Fuck!" Brian reacted. "That has to be Debbie,"

"Keep quite and maybe she'll go away." Justin's lips captured Brian's in another deep kiss.

Someone knocked again and called out.

"Fuck!" Brian said. "I think that's the bellboy with our bags." He released Justin and covered his crotch with one hand while he went to open the door.

Sure enough it was the bellboy. He carried in Brian's garment bag as Justin quickly sat on the side of the bed grabbing a pillow to hold in his lap and cover his raging hard-on. Brian fished in his pocket and found a five which he handed to the man as he went out.

"Now where the fuck were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

"Taking off our clothes," Justin volunteered.

"Let's get back to work," Brian said unbuttoning his shirt. He had just got that off when the phone rang. "Shit!" Brian reacted.

Justin leaned across the bed and picked up the receiver. "Yes," he said. "Oh, hi Deb. Yeah, half an hour? Okay." He set the receiver back in the cradle.

"What the fuck did she want?" Brian asked unbuttoning his pants.

"She said we had half an hour to fuck and then we have to meet her in the lobby."

"Since when did she get elected God?" Brian griped stepping out of his pants. His erect cock bounced in front of him.

"We have to go to the reception with the rest of the delegation."

"Fuck! I knew I never should have gotten involved in this fucking crap!"

"We have half an hour. Let's make the most of it."

"Okay, convention boy, get undressed."

Justin grinned and quickly got rid of his clothes. Brian pounced on him as soon as he was naked.

Kisses and wandering hands and soft lips soon had them both fully aroused. They wrestled around as each tried to dominate.

"I want to fuck you," Justin whispered between kisses.

"I don't think so. My ass is still tender from last night. I'm going to fuck you," Brian stated and deftly flipped Justin onto his back.

"Um ... Brian," Justin said tapping Brian on the arm. "My ass hurts too."

"Fuck," Brian said looking up from where his lips were sucking on Justin's neck.

"What are we going to do?"

"Sixty-nine?" Brian said.

Justin slid around and hungrily took Brian's full cock into his mouth. He covered it in saliva and then ran the tip of his tongue around the head of the cock. He could feel Brian working on his dick and gasped as Brian sucked hard.

Just then the phone rang again. The look on Brian's face was positively frightening. "Don't fucking answer it!" he ordered.

It continued to ring as he tried to concentrate on Justin's cock.

"It might be Debbie with a change of plans or some other information that we need," Justin said looking at the phone.

"Shit! Answer the fucking thing."

Justin reached for the phone. "Yes. Oh, hi Alvin. Tonight? No I don't think I can. Yeah, we're going to the reception in a little while. See you there."

"Was that one of the chipmunks?" Brian asked with a frown.

"Alvin."

"And what did he fucking want?"

"To take me to dinner," Justin grinned knowing that would annoy the hell out of Brian.

"Can't he get a clue? Didn't I make it perfectly obvious that you were with me?"

"Yes, Brian, you did."

"Then what the fuck is he calling here for?"

"I don't know, Brian."

"What are you, a Stepford wife?"

"Yes, Brian, if you want me to be," Justin grinned.

"I'm going to spank you so hard," Brian threatened. 

Justin giggled. "Too late," he said. "Debbie will be knocking on the door in five minutes. We better get dressed."

"We don't have to let her in," Brian said looking at his still partially erect cock. This turn of events was quickly taking care of his need to fuck.

"Behave. We have to go meet Senator Baxter so get dressed."

"Remind me to kill you later," Brian griped.

"Yes, Brian," Justin said sweetly as he gathered up his clothes.

XXXXX

Brian and Justin dressed and scrambled down to the lobby. As they came off the elevator they immediately saw Debbie and headed for her.

"About fucking time, you two!" Debbie all but screeched.

"Fucking is the only thing we didn't have time for if you must know," Brian smirked.

"I'm sure you'll have time later, but for now behave yourselves. Senator Baxter will be down in a minute; the reception is in the hotel's ballroom."

"Lead the way," Justin piped in before Brian could make any additional remarks.

The trio wound their way through the crowded lobby and into the hotel's ballroom. The large room was segmented into three marked areas: Pennsylvania, Washington and Idaho. The delegations from these three states were all staying in this particular hotel for the duration of the convention. Debbie, Justin and Brian wove through the sea of people towards the large banner that read 'Pennsylvania'. Brian noticed the bar near the far wall and knew he'd need to take a swing by there soon.

Applause slowly began to erupt from the entrance they'd just come through. Turning around they saw Senator Baxter and her entourage come in. She was dressed down, obviously trying to appear as a 'woman of the people'. She was shaking hands and waving to people as she made her way deeper into the room.

She quickly noticed Debbie and moved towards the woman. After exchanging pleasantries she turned to face Justin. "How are you doing?"

"Fine ma'am."

She gave him a look that said she didn't totally believe him. She glanced at Debbie and then turned back to Justin and gave him a smile and nod. "That's great, Justin. I'm glad you've recovered and are getting on with your life."

Justin glanced at Debbie who had a guilty look on her face. He was certain that he had been a frequent topic of conversation between Debbie and the Senator. Justin gave his surrogate mother a smile to let her know he was okay with it

Senator Baxter shook Brian's hand and gave him a perfect political smile before excusing herself and heading off to visit with more people.

"That was exciting," Brian muttered sarcastically.

"I'm going to circulate for a while, I'll catch up with you boys later, or in the morning if I miss you." Debbie said as she started to walk away. She paused and looked directly at Brian. "Make sure your asses are down here at 8AM sharp. The shuttle buses will take us to the Fleet Center! So don't stay up all night fucking him!"

Brian rolled his eyes. Justin shushed her and blushed, embarrassed that several people standing nearby had looked in their direction. Debbie huffed before turning away and blending into the crowd.

"I need a drink. Want one?" Brian asked.

"Yes."

"I'll be back. Don't get lost."

Justin watched Brian's retreating back until the man was no longer visible. Unsure what to do, he slowly turned in spot, taking in all the people in the room. He was slightly overwhelmed by so many people around him, but he knew this was nothing compared to how many people would be at the convention center. Debbie had warned him that there would be bigger crowds than he'd ever seen before.

Justin caught sight of Alvin and the man seemed to notice him at the same time. Justin waved and Alvin headed towards him.

"Hey, Justin. How are you doing? This is pretty intense, huh?"

"Yeah, but I'm enjoying. I feel like part of the process I guess. Kind of silly, huh?"

"No," Alvin said shaking his head. "I know exactly what you mean. I've never felt like this stuff mattered, but actually being here makes it more real. Where's your friend?"

"Oh, Brian went to get us some drinks."

"Oh, here he comes now. He's kind of cute," Alvin said, motioning past Justin.

"Yeah, I think so," Justin said with a conspiratorial smile.

"Well, well, if it isn't the head chipmunk!" Brian drawled as he approached, passing Justin his drink.

Justin rolled his eyes and gave an apologetic smile to Alvin. Alvin gave the brunet a blank stare and decided to ignore the man's biting remark. "So, uh..." Alvin tried to think of something smart to say to impress Justin. Unable to think of anything he noticed the button that was on Brian's lapel. "I uh... like your button," Alvin said.

Justin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion until he noticed the button on Brian's jacket. It simply said 'Bush' with a thick read slash through it. Justin scoffed and took a sip of his drink.

"I'm making a political statement," Brian said smartly.

"Brian, that button is referring to the President, not to..." Justin trailed off.

"Really?" Brian asked in mock shock.

Justin chuckled and took another gulp from his glass.

"Clever," Alvin said.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" Brian asked the other man.

"Uh... no it isn't that late... besides I don't have a bedtime," Alvin grumbled.

"Brian, behave," Justin warned.

"Whatever," Brian said, downing the contents of his glass. "I need another."

"Well, I should probably go check in with the rest of the folks from my district. It was nice seeing you again, Justin; maybe we can grab some lunch or something tomorrow."

"Maybe," Justin said with a non-committal tone. He liked the man and wouldn't mind getting to know him, but he didn't want to alienate Brian.

"Brian, it was good to see you again," Alvin said, reaching out to shake Brian's hand.

Brian hesitated but for Justin's sake he'd be polite. Just as he reached out to take the man's hand, someone bumped into Alvin. The arm holding the man's drink flew towards Brian and the red liquid within shot all over Brian's jacket and dress shirt. Brian was too stunned to speak; he stood there looking down at the mess. If it had been physically possible, steam would have been coming out of his ears.

"Ooops, sorry about that," Alvin offered with a smile. Without further word the man gave Justin a smile and walked away.

"That little shit did it on purpose!" Brian nearly shouted once he'd regained his ability to speak.

"He did not," Justin said, suppressing a grin.

"He planned it! He wants me out of the way so he can get you."

"Brian-"

"I should have seen this coming. He wants you and he'll do anything!"

Justin rolled his eyes and took Brian's drink from him. "Jesus Christ, Brian. How much have you had to drink? You're sounding a little paranoid." Justin set their glasses on a nearby table and took Brian by the arm. "Now, if your little drama queen moment is over, let's head up to the room."

Brian was still staring at his clothes in horror. He lifted his jacket up to his nose and sniffed. "Cranberry juice, no one actually drinks this shit straight."

"Let's get you up to the room and out of those clothes," Justin said as he pulled Brian out of the ballroom and back towards the bank of elevators. "We'll get you up to the room, out of those clothes and tucked into bed."

Seeming to forget about his ruined clothing for a moment, Brian leered, "You'll be joining me, right?"

Justin giggled, "Of course, unless you'd rather hang out with Alvin."

"Don't make my dick soft, Sunshine."

Justin leaned into Brian and gave him a tight squeeze around the waist. The elevator doors opened and deposited them on their floor. Once in the room, Brian stripped off his clothing and headed towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Fine, I'll be waiting," Justin said seductively, stifling a yawn.

Brian showered in record time. Going back into the other room he immediately heard the familiar snore of Justin in a deep sleep.

"Oh fuck. Can this night get any worse?" Brian growled, looking down at his stiff cock. "Fuck it." Brian set the alarm and crawled into bed, he shut off the bedside light, kissed Justin's forehead and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

XXXX

Morning came much too early for both men. Justin climbed over Brian and slapped the machine until it stopped squawking.

Brian groaned. When he opened his eyes, he saw a pair of youthful blue ones staring back at him. "Morning!" Justin said in a much too chipper voice.

Brian groaned and tried to roll over onto his side - he wanted to go back to sleep. "Go away!" He groaned.

"Rise and shine, we have to get up."

"Fuck," Brian said as he pushed Justin off him. He had to piss. Justin giggled as he was pushed backwards. He took in the view of Brian's ass swaying gently as the man hurried to the bathroom.

"Better?" Justin asked a few minutes later as Brian reemerged.

Brian gave the blond a predatory look. He climbed onto the bed and crawled on all fours towards Justin accentuating each word as he spoke. "I'm... going... to... fuck... you... until... you... can't... walk... straight."

Justin's grin spread wide as Brian crawled on top of him. Brian's erection was stabbing Justin's thigh. "Well," Justin began to say seductively, "You'll just have to wait until tonight. We don't have time. We need to be downstairs in fifteen minutes, and you're not even that good."

Brian's face scrunched up in a scowl. "No morning fuck?" he asked, sounding like a little kid.

Justin laughed, leaned forward, kissed Brian's lips and tugged twice on the man's erection. "Not this morning, but I promise you; tonight I'll give you the fuck of your dreams."

Brian pushed up off the bed, intent on getting cleaned up and dressed. "I'd think again, Sunshine. One of us is going to get fucked, but it won't be me."

Justin giggled, "Whatever! Tonight though. Let's get ready."

XXXXX

A short time later, the two men stood outside the hotel, with the rest of the delegates. The convention had arranged for shuttles to ferry convention goers back and forth between the Fleet Center and their respective hotels.

"Buses?" Brian groaned. "I thought they were kidding."

"Stop it," Justin said, poking the man in the side. "They're nice buses; it's not like public transportation or anything."

Brian just rolled his eyes. The week wasn't going quite as he expected so far, and they'd been in Boston for less than a day. "Where the fuck is Debbie?"

"I dunno. She may have gone over earlier."

Brian just shrugged and took in the view that the downtown hotel offered.

Slowly but steadily, shuttles showed up, loaded people and headed off towards the convention center. Eventually it was Brian and Justin's turn. They boarded the shuttle, Brian immediately noticed the uniformed cop sitting directly behind the driver. His mind raced back a few years to the cop he'd had outside of the comic convention. Justin saw Brian's smirk and saw what the man was looking at. Justin tugged on Brian's shirt.

Brian refocused his attention to his blond, "Huh?"

"Do I even want to know what you were thinking?"

Brian looked at the cop once more and then back to Justin. With a smile he said, "Probably not, but when we get back to the Pitts, remind me to pick up a billy-club to add to the toy chest."

Justin chuckled and shook his head. Brian leaned into the blond and gave him a smile. "I'll tell you all about it when you're older."

Justin shook his head and leaned back into Brian.

The trip to the Fleet Center passed quickly. Before either man knew it they were pulling into an underground parking structure and being herded up a long ramp. As they approached the end of the ascending ramp, and a pair of double doors, they could hear the sound of thousands of people gathered in one spot. When the doors opened and they entered the floor of the arena, they became just two of thousands of the faithful that had turned up that week.

XXXXX

The Fleet Center was huge and they stood inside the doors staring around at all the red, white and blue, and the thousands of people. There was an air of expectancy, like they all knew something big was going to happen, and they were part of it. Even Brian could feel it.

"This is exciting," Justin said hanging on to Brian's arm.

"Yeah," Brian had to agree.

"Hey, Justin," Alvin waved. "We have to line up to register and get our badges and ID."

"Hi Alvin," Justin replied as he started to pull Brian towards Alvin.

"Let's line up together," Alvin suggested.

Justin nodded and Brian glared. So began four hours of line-ups for everything from official badges, to a smart card to get in and out of the Fleet Center, to sign-ups for workshops, to the concession stand that sold hats and T-shirts and badges, to a delicious and highly nutritious McCrap lunch. Justin dragged Brian from one to the other trying to remain cheerful as Brian's last few nerves frazzled away to nothing. 

It also meant four hours of Alvin which just about drove Brian to insanity. Brian hugged Justin and kissed him at every opportunity. Alvin seemed oblivious to Brian's presence and chatted animatedly with Justin refusing to be deterred by Brian's caustic remarks or hostile glares. Alvin seemed intent on making Justin like him, and he didn't seem to care that Brian was there.

By one-thirty Brian had had enough. He dragged Justin out to a shuttle bus and said they were going back to the hotel to fuck or he was going to throw them both off the roof of the Fleet Center. Justin finally agreed as long as they returned in time for President Clinton's speech that night.

Finally the shuttle they needed arrived. Brian slumped into his seat wondering how doing nothing could make you so fucking tired.


	3. Let's Get Political

Justin awoke with a start. He looked over to see Brian sleeping peacefully beside him. He remembered coming back to the room from the convention. He had gone to take a piss and when he returned Brian had been sound asleep. He had been amused at first since Brian claimed to need very little sleep. In fact, Brian didn't sleep very much. But then he remembered all that Brian had been through in the last months - losing his job, starting a new business, going into debt and out the other side, cancer, a broken collarbone. 

Justin had smiled at his sleeping beauty, given him a kiss on the cheek and crawled onto the bed next to his partner. That had been, what, four hours ago? He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock again. They couldn't have slept for over four hours, could they? His eyes got the same result. Fuck!

"Brian," Justin said shaking his bedmate, "Brian!"

"Um ... what?" Brian asked his eyes opening slowly.

"We've been asleep for hours. Get up or we're going to miss President Clinton's speech."

"And that would be a problem because...?"

"You promised we would be back in time for his speech."

"Let's blow it off. We could order room service and fuck our brains out."

"As sweet and romantic as that invitation is, I want to hear Clinton's speech."

"It'll be on television," Brian suggested.

"Get up ... now!" Justin slid off the bed and started to look for clothes to wear.

Brian groaned and went into the bathroom. This convention adventure was growing old. He wanted to fuck Justin, not listen to some fucking politician. When he came out Justin was dressed and standing impatiently by the door.

"Hurry up," he ordered.

"Why don't you go without me?" Brian asked hoping he could just stay there. He was sure he could find something to keep him occupied.

"No fucking way! You came with me ... and you promised," he said.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting ready."

By the time they got back to the Fleet Center it was almost time for the former president's speech. Someone else was up on the stage droning on. Brian immediately tuned it out.

They made their way over to the Pennsylvania delegation's area. Justin spotted Debbie and waved. She indicated some seats that she had obviously been saving for them.

"Where the fuck have you two been?" she demanded as they sat down.

"We went back to the hotel for a while," Justin explained.

"A little fuck break?" Debbie asked.

"I wish," Brian mumbled.

"Hi, Justin," a voice said. Brian looked up to see Alvin standing in the aisle smiling over at Justin. Could this day get any better?

"Hi, Alvin," Justin said with a smile.

"Is that seat empty?" Alvin asked looking at a chair a couple of seats past Justin.

"Don't know," Justin said. "You could ask these people."

Alvin grinned and began stepping over Brian and Debbie. The next thing they knew he had convinced the people next to Justin to move down and he now occupied the chair next to his favorite blond. Alvin smiled in perfect contentment his eyes rarely leaving Justin. Brian grasped Justin's hand and held on tight. Justin grinned, liking the jealous, possessive Brian that Alvin seemed to bring out. 

Finally President Clinton was introduced by Hilary and the speech began. Brian had to admit that Clinton was a better than mediocre orator. He actually listened to some of what he had to say. When the speech was completed there was a long session of standing and cheering and clapping for the former president. Brian stood but refused to get quite so enthusiastic as Debbie and Justin and, of course, Alvin. He bounced up and down clapping enthusiastically.

"Remind you of anyone?" Brian whispered in Justin's ear as he nodded towards Alvin.

"Emmett," Justin grinned. 

Brian nodded and grinned back. "Can we go now?" he asked.

"Um ... I don't know. What's next, Deb?"

"There's some interim speakers and then the keynote speaker, Barack Obama."

"What kind of name is that, and who is he or she?" Brian asked.

"He just might be the first African American president of the United States of America," Debbie declared. "That's the buzz anyway."

"How the fuck can they predict that?" Brian asked.

"Why don't you sit down and listen and maybe you'll find out?"

Brian looked at Justin only to notice Alvin staring longingly at his partner.

"Let's stay and hear him, Brian," Justin said.

Brian groaned and sat down. He pulled Justin down beside him. "You so owe me for all this," he whispered in Justin's ear.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," Justin said batting his baby blues.

Brian felt his cock jump and wished they were leaving right now. After a few more forgettable speeches Barack Obama finally took the stage. He was young, fortyish, but seeming younger, and not bad looking. He had a commanding presence on the stage as they quickly found out. He gave an impassioned and rip-roaring speech about his family history and the American dream and his hopes for the kind of America that they all wanted. 

When he was finished Brian actually stood and applauded along with everybody else. He wondered why this guy wasn't running for president instead of Kerry. He had the whole package. 

"He was fabulous!" Justin gushed.

"Fan-fucking-tastic!" Debbie responded.

"He is an amazing orator and a commanding presence," Alvin observed.

"I'm glad we stayed, Brian," Justin said.

"Me too," Brian had to admit.

By the time they made it back to the hotel it was well after midnight. They said good night to Debbie and made their way up to their room. 

"That was a bit of an emotional roller coaster ride tonight," Justin observed in the elevator.

"Yeah, it's amazing how much that crowd energy gets you revved up and then leaves you exhausted afterwards."

"I'm ready to crash," Justin said.

"Don't you owe me something?" Brian asked.

"Can we do it tomorrow?" 

"Promise?" Brian asked too tired to care.

"Promise," Justin said as they opened the door to their room. 

XXXXX

Justin opened his eyes and immediately saw Brian's hazel ones staring at him. The blond blinked several times and yawned before speaking. "Morning."

"Morning," Brian said in an uncharacteristically sweet manner.

Justin flipped from his side to his back and stretched; his back arching off the bed, the sheet slipping further down his stomach. Brian's eyes followed the contours of the man's body from his neck down across his flat chest and stomach and still further down towards the sheet covered bulge of the man's crotch.

"So what are the plans for today?" Brian asked, his eyes still on Justin's cloth covered crotch.

"Uhm..." He glanced at the clock. "Nothing until after one or so, most of the events go on this afternoon and evening."

"So, we're free until then?"

"Yeah," Justin said with a smile. Stretching once again, but this time it was for Brian's benefit. Justin knew where the other man's attentions lay. "I seem to remember something about a promise I made last night?"

"Really?" Brian leered.

"Uh huh, maybe I should fulfill that promise?"

"Well Sunshine, that is the best idea you've had so far this trip." Brian said with a smirk. He leaned forward and began nibbling Justin's ear lobe before moving his attention to the man's muscled neck, gently nipping at the skin covered tendons. Justin couldn't suppress a squirm and giggle; Brian's ministrations were very playful this morning.

"Don't squirm too much... yet. We're just getting started," Brian whispered as he began taking long licks of Justin's chest.

Justin felt Brian's hand slip under the covers and gently caress his morning hard-on through his briefs. Justin's hand's flew to Brian's and pulled them away. "Don't, I'm already too close," Justin confessed. He'd not had sex nor jerked off since they'd arrived, like Brian. But Justin figured that being younger he needed it more. He smiled to himself, but wasn't about to make an age joke now.

Brian saw the mischievous smile and thought better of inquiring about it, "I don't want to know, do I?"

Justin shook his head, "No, you don't." Justin pushed Brian onto his back and straddled the older man. "But, you have been," Justin paused long enough to lean forward and kiss Brian's lips. "Such," another kiss, "a," kiss, "good," kiss, "boy."

Brian smirked, he had been good, and he knew it. "And what do good boys get?"

"Treats," Justin giggled. He pushed himself down Brian's chest and further down the man's stomach. He grasped the sheet that was covering Brian's lower half and pulled and tugged until it was no longer sandwiched between their bodies. Brian still had his underwear on and Justin decided to take advantage of that.

Lining his head up with Brian's gray cotton clad cock, Justin began to suck at the man's cock through his underwear. Brian lifted his head up, looking down to see what was going on; he saw Justin's lips puckered around his cock, still inside his briefs. Justin was smiling, his bright blue eyes playfully looking up at Brian.

Brian groaned loudly and tossed his head back. Justin continued sucking, nudging and breathing his warm breath onto Brian's cock. The older man was no longer trying to contain his squirming. Justin pushed himself up and sat on his knees between Brian's legs, admiring the effect he was having on the man.

When Brian realized that Justin had stopped his ministrations, he looked up to see Justin staring at him, from between his legs. He looked down to his gray briefs that were now dark with moisture, from Justin's mouth and from his own leaking erection.

Justin stifled a chuckle when he saw Brian practically pout. "Why'd you stop?"

"You don't want to come yet, do you?" Justin grinned.

Brian pretended to think about it for an instant. Without any warning he launched himself at the blond, knocking the younger man onto his back and straddling his chest. "Not yet, but soon, very soon."

Justin giggled and smiled; he tried to lean up to kiss Brian but the man was having none of that. Brian used his own hands to pin Justin's arms down. "Oh, no, little boys that tease don't get kisses."

Justin laughed louder and threw his head back, he tried to struggle free from Brian's grip but wasn't able to. "Then fuck me, if you're man enough," Justin said with a grin.

Brian smirked before jumping off the bed and heading towards his bag; he retrieved a condom and packet of lube and headed back towards the bed. Before climbing back on, he slid out of his wet and sticky briefs, kicking them off to the side of the room. Justin hadn't moved, but he had tilted his head back so he could watch Brian retrieve the supplies; he took the opportunity to divest himself of his own underwear.

Brian climbed on the bed, again straddling the blond. "So," he began to ask as he tore open the condom and began to roll it down his thick cock. "What punishment is appropriate for a little cock teaser like yourself?"

Justin mustered as innocent look as he could and batted his eyelashes up at Brian, and seductively and slowly spoke, "A rough fuck?"

Brian grinned at his partner, leaned forward and gave the man a quick kiss before speaking. "That's why I keep you around." Justin gasped, pulled his knees up and arched his back when he felt Brian's lube coated finger thrust into him. Satisfied that Justin was sufficiently lubed, Brian positioned his cock at the man's entrance, positioned his hands on Justin's folded legs, pushing them against the man's torso and pushed in. Justin gasped at the intrusion and his hands clamped down on Brian's skin, silently telling the man to give him a moment to adjust, Brian complied. Feeling Justin's grip slowly loosen, Brian began small gentle strokes back and forth; once he saw Justin smile and the man's blue eyes glaze over he knew he could get to work.

Brian pulled back and slammed into Justin over and over, both men grunting in unison. Neither was going to last very long. Within a few more minutes of steady rhythm, Brian could feel his orgasm approaching. Justin was pulling on his own cock; his eyes closed tightly, head thrown back, moans of pleasure and words of nonsense escaping his delectable lips.

Brian pulled back as far as he could and gave one final hard thrust. He felt Justin's dick erupt all over them as the blond shouted a string of profanities. Justin's ass tightened and began to convulse around Brian's cock, and he too lost himself in his release.

XXXXX

The sucking and fucking had been going on for several hours when the phone rang. Brian decided to ignore it as he was in imminent proximity of his next orgasm. With a final thrust he came into Justin's ass for the third, fourth, fifth time. He couldn't be sure, but they had certainly made up for the missed opportunities of the last few days. The phone continued to ring.

Finally Justin reached over and answered it. "Yeah," he said breathlessly.

"Decided to stop fucking long enough to answer?" Debbie asked sarcastically.

"Um ... what is it, Deb?"

"If you two can drag your fucking asses out of that bed, I have a treat for all of us."

"A treat?"

"I was scheduled to go with Senator Baxter to the Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual and Transgender Caucus this afternoon. Each delegation can send four representatives."

"So?"

"So, she can't go and I have her two passes. You two can come with me."

Justin quickly explained to Brian what Debbie had said. Brian made a face and asked loudly enough to make sure Debbie would hear, "Why the fuck would we want to do that?" 

"Because Theresa Heinz Kerry will be speaking, that's why!" Debbie stated.

Brian shook his head. "Who wants to listen to that crazy bitch?"

"Watch your mouth, asshole," Debbie retorted. "She may be the first lady and she's a broad who speaks her mind. I fucking love her!"

"I'm so happy for you," Brian said into the receiver that Justin was holding halfway between them. "But no thanks."

"And the second speaker is Ben fucking Affleck!" Debbie gloated.

"Now you're talking," Justin said. 

"Get some clothes and get downstairs right now. We have to get over to the Sheraton Hotel."

"I'll be right there," Justin said.

"And bring the asshole with you."

Justin chuckled as he hung up.

"Let's go," He said to Brian.

"No fucking way! I'm not leaving here."

"Even to see Ben Affleck?"

"He's not gay, you know?"

"He isn't?"

"That's what he says every chance he gets."

"Then why is he speaking to The GLBT Caucus?" Justin asked.

"Good question, Sunshine."

"Let's go see if we can find out the answer," Justin said trying to pull Brian off the bed.

"My dick was just getting revved up."

"You're dick is always revved up. Besides, my ass needs a rest."

"Come on."

Brian scowled but got up. He would enjoy telling the story of the day they met Ben Affleck. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

An hour later they were in the audience listening to Theresa Heinz Kerry speak. To their everlasting astonishment the third person of their little group was none other than the inimitable Alvin.

"Told you he was gay," Brian whispered to Justin. Alvin was positively drooling all over Justin.

"Did she just say to call her Mama T?" Brian asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Justin said. "What does it mean?"

"That she will be the mother of all..."

"Transvestites?" Brian offered interrupting Debbie. Justin giggled. "Well, that is what she looks like," Brian smirked.

"Stop it, asshole," Debbie warned. "She's offering to be the mother of all the disenfranchised people here, just like another great mother named Theresa."

"Oh, pullease," Brian said shaking his head. 

"To quote the lady speaking to us," Debbie said, "shove it up your fucking ass!"

"I only want to shove it up his ass," Brian said giving Justin a noisy smooch. Alvin grimaced and looked away. Brian repeated it to make sure Alvin was getting the message.

"Behave or I'll have security throw you out," Debbie threatened.

"I'm quaking in my boots," Brian said but shut up for a while after that. After a bit he said, "Is she through yet? Where's Ben Affleck?"

Debbie shushed him, but very soon Ben was introduced. There were lots of whistles and cheers from both men and women. Ben made a joke about him and his partner, Matt Damon, and offered to take off his shirt and dance. Justin and Debbie were impressed with how he handled himself. Brian tried to appear nonchalant, but Justin could tell he was sizing the man up.

"So what do you think?" Justin asked when Ben left the stage.

"I'd fuck him," Brian said. "Definitely gay."

"Justin," Alvin asked smiling at the blond. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"He's busy," Brian said abruptly. He was getting sick of the four-eyed pest.

"I ... I am busy?" Justin said.

"Yes, busy." Brian said with finality.

Justin grew angry at Brian's ability to assume that he could manage his schedule, his life. Had the shoe been on the other foot, Brian would have told Justin to fuck off right then and there and done as he damn well pleased. Giving the brunet a quick glare, he turned to Alvin and smiled, "I'd love to have lunch with you, Alvin." Giving Brian a defiant glance he finalized his lunch date and watched as a happy Alvin turned and nearly all but skipped away.

"Let's go," Brian said taking Justin by one arm and Debbie by the other. He began ushering them out to the front entrance. He hoped they could escape little Alvin once and for all but it looked as though Justin had other plans.

XXXXX

"Are you going to sulk all night?"

"Fuck you," Brian spat. "I'm not sulking."

"Uh huh," Justin mumbled, turning his attention back to his book.

Brian frowned and continued to stare at the blond. Justin knew he was being watched but wasn't about to give in. "I just -" Brian started, but stopped himself.

Justin calmly lowered his book and stared at his lover. "You just what?"

"I mean, I came here with you and now you decide to go on a date with some four-eyed little geek."

Justin chuckled softly, "I happen to think that he's really cute. Glasses can make a man look sexy."

Brian rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Look, Brian," Justin said as he tossed the book onto the bed and sat upright. "You're the one always telling me that we have an open door. Eventually I'm going to want to settle down." Justin paused for a moment before continuing. "Besides, you were the one that offered to pack the condoms and lube for me to bring. You all but told me I should be here fucking guys."

"Not Alvin!"

"Why?" Justin asked calmly.

"Just... because... well... I don't know, that's why."

"Real mature, Brian." Justin said, rolling his eyes and crawling off the bed. "I need a drink, do you want something?"

"No," Brian said as he watched Justin fish through the small mini-bar, retrieving several bottles and some ice which he quickly dumped into a glass.

Justin went back to the bed with his drink, took a few sips and picked his novel back up. As far as he was concerned the conversation was over, but Brian wasn't quite ready to give up. The older man decided to try another tactic.

"Dating," Brian spat out the word, "isn't for fags."

Justin lowered his book and didn't even try to hide the eye roll this time. "It's not a date, Brian. It's lunch. We're going to meet downstairs for lunch! It's not a date. Jesus, Brian, when did you turn into such a fucking drama queen?"

Brian ignored the man's last comment and pondered Justin's response. "I suppose you're right. I mean, we eat out all the time."

Justin grunted in agreement, "True, but then again it's never just you and me."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, Alvin wanted to have lunch with me. Not me and a group of people, just me."

"What the fuck do you mean?" Brian asked with a scowl.

Justin sighed and took another drink from his glass. He swirled the liquor around with his tongue before swallowing. "You know exactly what I mean. Yes, we eat out all the time, but that isn't the point. When we do it's always with Michael and Ben or at Mel and Lindsay's, or at Debbie's. It's never just you and me."

Brian thought for a moment; he knew he couldn't argue that; it was true. "So, what does it matter, eating is just that, eating. It's not for socializing."

Justin lolled his head back against the headboard. "You, of all people, an ad man, should know that that is a load of shit! Eating out is one of the most common social interactions. You don't feel the need to do it with me, at least not alone, just the two of us. Alvin wants to. I want to. I don't see what the big deal is or why you're getting all bent out of shape. It's just lunch."

Brian sat silently for several more minutes. "I don't do dates."

Justin looked up and chuckled at his lover; he looked too much like Gus at that moment. "I know you don't Brian, but that doesn't mean I don't or that I don't want to."

Brian stared at Justin for several more seconds before jumping out of his chair and leaving the hotel room without further word.

Justin shrugged off the man's actions. He'd seen weirder and stranger from Brian since they'd known each other. Taking another sip of his alcohol he refocused on his book.

By the time Brian returned to the hotel room, Justin was fast asleep. Brian stripped out of his clothing and climbed into bed.

Both men took the opportunity that the day's schedule afforded them and slept in. Justin awoke first around 11, and decided to start getting ready for his noontime lunch with Alvin. When Justin came out of the bathroom naked, drying his hair, Brian was awake, lying in bed, head propped up on a pillow, his eyes following the younger man's movement, taking in the lithe form that he'd found desirable from the first instant they'd met.

He wouldn't admit to being jealous. He didn't do jealous. Though truth be told he was glad that lately Justin hadn't been with anyone, to his knowledge at least, other than himself. They weren't exclusive or anything, but Justin hadn't seemed to have the need to find anyone else to play with.

Brian couldn't say the same. He'd definitely cut down on tricking, by choice, and he'd convinced himself it was due to the time demands of starting and running his own business. He wouldn't entertain any other reasoning.

Brian continued to watch as Justin slid into a pair of briefs and took several minutes to consider what he'd wear; the blond finally chose a pair of jeans and a dark blue button up shirt, rolling the sleeves up and leaving it untucked.

Justin turned towards the bed, slightly startled to find Brian staring at him. Justin offered the older man a faint smile, but Brian didn't return it. He continued staring at the blond. Justin's smile faded as he realized that Brian must still be pissed over last night. He found his shoes and sat on the room's sofa while he dressed his feet.

Justin sat back into the couch's cushions after his shoes and socks were on. He could feel Brian's gaze on him and he was starting to grow slightly self conscious. He looked over at the bed and the hazel eyes that were studying him and spoke. "Did you want to come to lunch?"

Brian shook his head back and forth, indicating he didn't.

Justin nodded.

Brian crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom. He did his morning business, shaved and brushed his teeth and stood under the hot pulsing water. Finally feeling refreshed and totally awake, he left the shower stall, wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom. Justin was gone.

Brian dressed quickly. He wasn't going to stay in the room like some scorned lover awaiting Justin's return. He'd make use of the free time before tonight's convention events.

Brian exited the elevator and walked across the lobby, glancing quickly to the hotel's main restaurant. He saw Justin and Alvin at a table; Justin's head was thrown back in a laugh and Alvin was leaning forward talking. They both looked like they were having a good time. They looked so natural together. Brian suppressed a feeling that erupted in his stomach and continued walking; only a few feet and thick glass partitioning the restaurant and lobby separated him from Justin. Emerging from the hotel, Brian looked up at the bright blue sky, took one final look back at the lobby and began walking down the streets of Boston.

As he walked, Brian continued to run Justin's words from the previous night through his head. The man was right, they never ate out alone. Oh, they ate together in the loft all the time, there was no denying that, but that always led to them rutting around in bed, or on the couch or in the shower like animals. As he continued walking he realized that he was missing out on a side of Justin that others got to see. That the blond, through no fault of his own, didn't share with him.

Brian stopped and looked around to see where he was. He hadn't paid any attention, he'd just been walking. Surprisingly he was facing the hotel. He'd gone full circle.

Was that significant? He hadn't intended to do that. He had just been thinking, but in the process he had returned to the hotel, to Justin. He had come to Boston because Justin had asked him. He wanted to please Justin, he wanted to spend time with him, and they had been having fun ... most of the time. 

Why had he been such an ass? All he had to do was say that he wanted to have lunch with Justin and he could have, but that would have been too much like asking for a date and he didn't date. He just took things for granted. If he wanted to eat, then Justin would come with him. Justin was always ready to eat. But it never occurred to him that something as simple as eating out together, alone, would make the boy happy. He was such a fucking idiot sometimes. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door of the hotel.

Brian strode across the lobby towards the restaurant. He looked for the table where he had seen Justin and Alvin. They were still there smiling and talking. Brian halted looking at them through the glass. He debated whether he should go in or not. Finally he took another deep breath and walked into the restaurant. He waved the hostess away and indicated where he was going.

There were four chairs at the table where Justin and Alvin sat. Brian had made note of that fact.

"Hey, Sunshine," Brian said with a smile, "enjoying your lunch?"

"We were," Alvin said with a scowl.

Brian ignored him. "I came to ask you something," Brian said staring into Justin's eyes. 

"You did?" Justin asked frowning. Brian sounded serious. "Did you get some lunch? You could join us."

Brian caught the glare on Alvin's face out of the corner of his eye. He was tempted to sit down and interrupt their cozy little tête-à-tête. That had been his intention when he walked in. Suddenly though, he changed his mind.

"I don't want to butt in," Brian said with a straight face. "I just wanted to know if you were free for dinner." Brian stared into Justin's eyes. He saw a little smile begin to curl the corners of Justin's mouth.

"I might be," Justin said staring into the hazel eyes.

"I'd love to take you somewhere nice, just the two of us," Brian said softly.

Justin's smile was one of his more radiant ones. "It's a date," he said happily.

"Good," Brian said trying not to wince at Justin's choice of words. "Enjoy the rest of your lunch," he said, turned and walked out of the restaurant.

He didn't self combust, he didn't have a heart attack, a thunderbolt didn't come out of the ceiling of the hotel and strike him dead. He had asked for his first date and he was going to live to tell about it. Now if he could only survive going on the date, everything would be just great. He made his way across the lobby and up to his room. He needed to lie down for a minute, just a minute.


	4. Let's Get Political

Brian was still lying on the bed when Justin came up to the room some time later. Justin looked quizzically at him as he entered the room.

"Are you all right?" he asked. It wasn't like Brian to lie down in the middle of the day. Unless... "You're not sick, are you?"

"No, why?"

"The last time I saw you in bed at noon was when..."

"It's nothing like that," Brian said remembering the radiation treatments.

"That's good," Justin said. "You really surprised me down there," he added.

"I did?"

"I thought for sure you were going to make a fool of Alvin or get all mean and sarcastic to us."

Brian snorted. "I guess I still have a few tricks up my sleeve that you don't know about."

"Did you mean it?" Justin asked. "About the date..."

Brian heard that word again and wanted to tell Justin to forget it. However, he also heard the anticipation in Justin's voice. He knew his partner wanted to do this. And so did he.

"I meant it," he said simply. Justin smiled and Brian knew everything would be all right. "Did you and Alvin have a good time?"

"We did actually," Justin said thoughtfully. He thought he saw Brian grimace just a little bit. "But I'm sure I'll have a much better time with my date tonight." He grinned at Brian.

"You are loving using that word, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Smart ass."

"Takes one to know one!"

Brian chuckled. Sometimes Justin was so young. "So where do you want to go?" Brian asked. 

"I thought the asker arranged the date for the askee," Justin said solemnly.

"Askee? Are you fucking nuts?" Brian asked.

"Fine, we don't have to go at all," Justin said sitting down and folding his arms across his chest. His best pout covered his face.

"You know who you look like?" Brian asked. Justin made a face but didn't respond. "Mikey, you look just like Mikey when you do that."

"Shit! Kill me if I ever do that again," Justin begged.

Brian laughed out loud. "Actually, I have made reservations and our evening is all planned."

"Really?" Justin asked, his face brightening up.

"Really."

"Thanks," Justin said seriously.

"What for? We haven't gone anywhere yet."

"For taking what I said seriously. For listening to me. And for taking me on the best date of my life."

"Won't this be the only date of your life?" Brian asked.

"For you too!" Justin shot back. "We'll be date virgins together.

"At long last we have something in common," Brian smirked, but not for long as he found a certain blond on top of him kissing all over his face.

They wrestled around a bit until the kisses became deep and started to leave them breathless. 

"Let's blow off the convention for the rest of the day," Brian said. "I can think of much better things to do."

"Are you saying I have to put out on the first date?"

"This has nothing to do with the date. That's later. And I do expect you to put out as a matter of fact. I expect you to be extremely grateful for all I'm going to do for you. I want to be properly thanked."

"How be I thank you a little bit now, but save the really good stuff for after the date?"

"That would be acceptable," Brian said. "Have at it, Macduff!" Brian flung his arms out to the side in a symbol of submission.

Justin chuckled. "Let's go do a bit of sightseeing when I get done pleasuring you, my lord." Justin was unbuttoning Brian's shirt and kissing the exposed chest.

"Sure," Brian agreed. He would agree to just about anything when Justin was working his magic. Only he didn't want the boy to know that.

XXXXX

After several rounds of fucking, the two men got cleaned up and dressed and caught a cab to Boston Common. Justin had no idea where or what they'd be doing but Brian had already told him that he'd made dinner reservations and when Justin emerged from the bathroom freshly showered, he'd seen Brian pouring over a slew of brochures and maps; no doubt Brian had something planned.

The two men wandered around the Common for a while, looking at various vendors and historical markers. Justin had begun having second thoughts about skipping out on the convention activities that evening, but Brian had convinced him otherwise. They weren't really needed for anything other than adding to the cheering section, and there were already enough people to fill that role.

The pair walked the busy and security laden streets of Boston, towards the destination that Brian had chosen. Justin was oblivious to where they were headed; just pleased that he was with Brian.

Completing the tour of Faneuil Hall the two made their way to the Quincy Market, which was adjacent to the historic building. After spending an hour wandering the market, which was full of a variety of upscale shops that Brian insisted they check out, both men were famished. Brian hailed a cab to take them the short distance to the waterfront and to the wharf where the restaurant at which they had dinner reservations resided.

Brian gave Justin a chaste kiss to the blond's temple before they exited the cab and headed to the restaurant. "Now," Brian began saying slowly. "The hotel staff said this place might not look like much, but it apparently has the best seafood in town. The waiting list is ridiculously long, especially with all the people in town."

Justin smiled and leaned into Brian, "How'd you swing reservations then?"

"Just gotta know when to use the lube, Sunshine." Brian smirked.

Justin stopped and glared at Brian. "Please tell me you didn't fuck anyone to get-"

Brian rolled his eyes and interrupted the blond, "No, you twat, the guy I spoke with at the hotel knows the maitre d' here. I slipped him a hundred, and he dealt with it."

"Oh," Justin said with a tentative smile.

"Now, if you're done with your theatrics, I'm starved," Brian said, walking ahead, leaving Justin behind.

Justin quickly caught up and the two entered the ramshackle looking building, surprised to find the inside not at all representative of the outside. The interior looked like an upscale restaurant with a heavy nautical theme. Justin was amused to find a large nut cracker on each table, obviously for crab. He was about to make a joke at Brian's expense, but knowing the man would be set on the defensive, he decided against it.

They were seated, and their drink order was taken. Each man gave the other a slightly uncomfortable look - Justin and Brian could see the hesitancy and uncertainty in each others eyes, and both laughed at it. They'd been together in one way or another for years, and now suddenly, being on their first date together they weren't sure what to do with themselves.

"Nice view," Justin said looking out the window at the harbor and trying to make conversation.

"Yeah."

Silence returned and they waited for their drink orders to come as quickly as possible. Finally the waiter returned and placed their drinks in front of them. 

"Would you like to order now or wait a bit?" the waiter asked.

"Um ... do you have any specials tonight?" Justin asked not wanting the waiter to leave and plunge them back into total silence.

The waiter rhymed off all the specials. Justin and Brian looked at each other.

"Could you come back in a few minutes for our order?" Brian asked. The waiter nodded and moved on to another table. The silence returned.

Justin felt like he wanted to cry. He had waited all this time for a date with Brian and now he couldn't think of one fucking thing to say.

Brian stared at Justin. This was why he never dated. It was an awkward, potentially unproductive prelude to fucking. He would rather bypass it and get right to the dessert. Why did people put themselves through this shit?

"Having fun yet?" Brian asked sarcastically.

"No," Justin said. He was worried. Didn't they have anything in common? Was there nothing to talk about? Could they only do one thing together - fuck? "We really suck at this date thing," Justin finally said looking totally pathetic.

"See why I never do it," Brian said.

"Did you have a bad experience with a date somewhere along the line?" Justin asked.

"I told you that I never date," Brian said seriously. 

"You must have," Justin said, "at least once or twice. I could say the prom was a date with Daphne."

Brian looked thoughtful. "I guess then I had a few way back when ... before I learned my lesson." 

"So did you have a bad experience?"

"A bad experience? Is there any other kind of experience when it comes to so-called dates?"

"Like what?" Justin asked curious.

"Like you take a guy someplace nice and they don't know which fucking utensil to use or how to hold it properly."

"You mean like Mikey?"

Brian snorted. "A lot like Mikey."

"What else?"

"Or the guy is a total airhead and can't think of one thing to say over dinner."

"You mean like me?" Justin asked looking hurt.

"You are not an airhead. I don't associate with airheads."

Justin smiled at that. "You just date them, huh?"

"Not anymore."

"Why are we having so much trouble talking?" Justin asked deciding to take the bull by the horns.

"Because I'm an uncommunicative bastard?"

"That goes without saying, but you are also interesting and fun," Justin said seriously.

The waiter reappeared and they both ordered, getting two of the specials, but different ones so that they could taste from each other's plate. They did that without exchanging a word to each other.

"So you were saying that I'm interesting and fun," Brian said as the waiter walked away.

"Trust you to remember that."

"I have a very discriminating memory," Brian said with a smirk.

Justin chuckled. "You have a photographic memory."

Brian looked thoughtful. "I guess I do. I never really thought about that, but I have always been able to remember things very easily."

"Until Alzheimer's kicks in," Justin quipped.

"Is that an age crack?"

"I calls 'em like I sees 'em."

Just then the waiter arrived with their salads, mercifully before Brian could get all testy and upset. They dug into their salads. 

After a bit Brian said, "Did you call Deb and tell her we wouldn't be at the convention tonight?"

"No, didn't you?"

"Never thought about it till now. I was too busy planning our date."

Justin chuckled again. "She's a big girl. I'm sure she'll figure it out," Justin offered.

"She'll kick my ass for keeping you locked in the hotel room and screwing you into the mattress."

Justin giggled. "That is what you'll be doing later, right?" Brian nodded. "Then take your punishment like a man."

Brian chuckled as the waiter came and removed their salad plates.

"I'm going to be sad to leave here and go back to the Pitts," Justin said.

"Why?" Brian asked. "There's no place like home." 

Justin could see his tongue firmly planted in his cheek. "I really liked being away for these few days."

"And you have a whole new dating regimen to show for it."

"I do?"

"Me, Alvin, who knows who else you might pick up before we leave?"

"Briiiaaan," Justin whined.

"Just kidding, Sunshine."

"I fucking hope so."

"You are so easy."

"And you're not?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Who's taking who on this date?"

"Why you little..." Justin smirked and Brian burst out laughing. "You better not tell any of them back home about this," Brian threatened. The waiter set down the lobster and crab dishes they had ordered and they started tasting. "And that includes Debbie," he added as an afterthought.

"Okay," Justin agreed. "I'll just let them think you fucked me senseless, like always. It's no big deal."

Something about Justin's tone made Brian look up from his lobster. "Do you want them to know?" he asked.

"Wouldn't want your stellar studly reputation to be sullied with glowing accounts of schmoopy dates." Justin took a bite of his crab refusing to admit that it hurt when Brian wouldn't let him talk about some of the interesting things that happened between them.

"Is this a schmoopy date?"

"I don't know. My frame of reference is very limited."

"Here, have some lobster," Brian said pulling out a hunk from the tail, dipping it in butter and feeding it to Justin. 

"Yummy," Justin said. He took a piece of his crab and fed it to Brian. 

"Not bad," Brian responded.

"I'd say that feeding each other in a restaurant was pretty high on the schmoop scale," Justin giggled.

"All right," Brian said looking at Justin through narrowed eyes. "You can tell them about our date, but don't even think about mentioning feeding each other."

"If you feed me some more lobster," Justin said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Deal," Brian said getting another piece of his lobster ready and reaching across the table to let Justin suck it into his mouth. He could feel his dick growing hard at the sight.

The waiter appeared soon after and cleared the table. They ordered coffee and Justin ordered a bread pudding covered in Jack Daniels sauce for dessert. It was scrumptious and he even fed some of it to Brian. And Brian let him.

When they walked out of the restaurant after ten o'clock they were both stuffed and extremely content. They decided to walk along the wharf for a bit before catching a cab back to their hotel. It was already dark but there were lights along the water.

"We missed the sunset," Justin said suddenly.

"It must have gone down. It's dark," Brian replied with his usual observation powers coming to the fore.

"I mean, we didn't notice it from the restaurant. The window looked out to the west," Justin said with a frown.

"I guess we were too busy talking," Brian said with a smirk.

"That must be it. Not bad for two people who couldn't think of anything to say."

"Not bad at all," Brian said linking his arm through Justin's. "I could get used to this dating thing." Justin smiled up at him and they both laughed out loud. The perfect end to their first date.

XXXXXX

The cab ride back to the hotel took longer than either Brian or Justin expected. The cabbie kept swearing in both English and his native Eastern European tongue. "It's never like this," the man shouted, slapping the cab's steering wheel. "I can't wait for all this political nonsense to be over with!"

Justin and Brian settled further into the back seats, smiling at their animated driver, not offering to tell him they were part of the commotion.

The cab pulled up in front of the hotel, parking behind several of the convention shuttles. Brian paid the man, giving him a generous tip, for which the driver smiled gratefully. Without thinking about it, Brian wrapped one arm around Justin's waist and the two walked towards the hotel's entrance. As they were about to enter the lobby, the two men froze as a shrill voice rose above the commotion of the delegates returning to their hotel from the convention.

"Brian fucking Kinney, you hold it right there!"

Brian stopped mid step, as did Justin. Brian leaned down and whispered to Justin, "I hope you enjoyed our first date, Sunshine, because after Debbie gets done with me, I don't think there'll be another."

Justin smiled up at Brian, knowing the man was teasing. He turned to face the oncoming wrath; there was a moment's hesitation before Brian turned.

"Hi, Deb!" Justin said with a huge smile, hoping to diffuse the woman's wrath.

"Don't you 'hi Deb' me, you little shit!" She all but screeched at Justin. Turning her fury to Brian, she stuck a finger in his face and let loose. "And you, you asshole, how could you be so irresponsible and drag Justin off? You know we came here for a reason! Not to fuck, but for a real reason! And then you two," Debbie paused momentarily to glare at Justin, who shrank back slightly, "you two just don't bother showing up."

Brian waited until the tirade was over before speaking. "If you're finished?"

Debbie nodded.

"Well," Brian said calmly, "I wanted to take my partner out on a date."

Debbie looked slightly stunned for a moment before opening her mouth to try to speak, "You..." she glanced at Justin, who was smiling and back to Brian. "You two went on a date?"

"We had a fabulous afternoon and a great dinner," Justin chimed in.

Debbie's face erupted in a giant smile and she squealed before pulling her two surrogate sons into a big bear hug. "Oh, well why didn't you two just let me know? Okay, enough of this shit, you two get back to whatever you were doing." Debbie shooed them off with her hands. As they were walking away, both laughing at the woman's antics they heard her voice one final time, "Don't be too good! You can sleep in if you need to!"

Stepping onto the elevator, Brian pulled Justin back against his stomach, wrapped his arms around the smaller man and whispered quietly in his ear, "Debbie let us off so easily, we might just have to make date night a regular thing."

Justin looked up at Brian and smiled before lowering his head and pushing himself further back into the man.

As soon as they were in their room and the door was closed, Justin launched himself at Brian, knocking the man to the carpeted floor. Justin greedily pulled at Brian's clothing, until the man was totally naked. Justin assaulted Brian's lips with his own, grinding his fully clothed body into Brian.

Justin rolled Brian over, and nipped at the man's right ear, before letting loose a groan and speaking softly and slowly, "I want to fuck you."

Brian hid his smile in the carpet; he wouldn't confess this out loud, but he loved when Justin got aggressive and took control, but he also liked teasing the man. "I don't think so. Doesn't the person who got a free dinner usually put out for the one that paid?" Brian asked, rolling both their bodies, until Justin was under him, pinned to the floor.

"It's a good thing we don't have a conventional relationship then, isn't it?" Justin said in the same tone as Brian had used.

Brian grinned and stared down at Justin's flushed face. "You're an amazing person, Justin Taylor." Brian whispered giving the man a quick kiss and getting up off the floor. He headed towards the bed.

Justin was slightly confused by Brian's words, but he accepted them, liking the feelings that they evoked. He stood up and looked at Brian. "Where are you going?"

Brian turned to look at the blond, "You didn't think I was going to let you fuck me on the floor, did you?" Brian asked with a grin, holding up a condom.

Justin's face lit up and he quickly stripped off his clothing. It was going to be a long night.

XXXXX

Brian awoke to the sun peeking through a crack in the drapes and falling right across his face. He groaned and turned slightly to survey the ravenous little sexpot that lay next to him in the bed. The blond hair was tousled and sticking out and the blue eyes were sheathed beneath the heavy lids and pale, luxurious lashes. The raspberry lips were slightly parted and he could hear the air being softly drawn in and then expelled. He looked at the glorious creation that was Justin Taylor.

At moments like these he wanted time to stand still. What they had seemed perfect at this second in time. When they were forced to leave the bed or talk to each other or interact with other people something was lost. The world should consist of just the two of them, alone but together, two who could be one. Brian shook himself. He couldn't believe he was entertaining such sacrilegious thoughts. He could never admit to anyone, Justin most of all, the effect that he had on him.

He reached out and gently touched Justin's cheek. He felt the man shiver slightly and move closer. He could always count on Justin moving towards him, except for that time with ... Ethan. It was his turn to shiver.

Brian leaned over his lover and let his tongue lick around Justin's open lips. He felt the lips reach towards his even in sleep. He took the plump lower lip between his own and sucked gently. Justin's mouth opened for him, as it always did. He probed with his tongue tasting and swirling and becoming more demanding. He felt Justin gasp for air and then he saw blue eyes open and stare at him.

He wanted to tell Justin what he did to him, how he brought forth feelings he never even knew existed, how he destroyed all of his bullshit ideas about love. He wanted to tell Justin everything and never let him go. He wanted to capture this perfect moment in time.

Instead, he gave Justin a quick kiss and said, "Time to get up, Sunshine." The use of "Sunshine" was his only concession to the feelings he had just driven back where they belonged.

He gingerly got out of bed, gently rubbing his tender ass, still feeling where Justin had been not so long before. He walked into the bathroom without saying anything more. Justin stared after him, wondering.


	5. Let's Get Political

As Brian emerged from the bathroom, he saw Justin hanging up the bedside phone. Laying his head down, Justin looked up at Brian and gave the man a satisfied smile. Brian gingerly sat down on the bed next to Justin, and laid his own head next to the blond's stomach.

"Who was that?" Brian asked nonchalantly.

"Debbie."

"Uh oh, did she call to chew me a new asshole?"

Justin chuckled and ran his fingers through Brian's hair. "No, but she does want us to have breakfast together this morning before going over to the convention site."

"She's waiting, savoring," Brian mumbled.

Justin's fingers stopped mid-motion and he looked at Brian in confusion. "Savoring? What are you talking about?"

"I knew she let us off easy last night for missing the convention. She has something planned."

"No she doesn't."

"She does," Brian said defiantly.

"Brian, I just talked to her. She was happy and she said it was no big deal. She was more surprised that we went on a date than anything. But she did forewarn me that she was going to want details," Justin said with a grin, rubbing his fingers through Brian's hair once again.

"Fuck," Brian groaned, knowing that this was just the start. All their friends back in the Pitts would want details too.

Justin laughed at Brian's discomfort, and secretly suspected the man was putting on a show because it was expected of him.

"Come on, we need to get ready," Justin said, giving Brian a light shove and crawling out of bed.

A half hour later, the men were dressed and primped and were heading towards the hotel's café in the lobby. Debbie was already seated, so the two men bypassed the hostess and sat with her.

"I'm glad you two could join me," she said leeringly but with a big smile.

"Only you could make a greeting sound dirty, Deb," Brian said with a smirk as he motioned for the waiter.

"So?" Debbie asked expectantly.

Justin knew what she wanted but decided to let Brian deal with her.

The older man rolled his eyes, put down his menu and looked at Debbie. "So, what?"

"So, what?" She shrieked. "So, what about your date? I want all the details! Don't leave anything out."

Brian shushed her. "Jesus, Deb, the guys in Pittsburgh will know before we get there if you don't keep it down."

"Then spill!"

Brian sighed and looked to Justin for help. The blond shook his head and looked back to his menu.

The waiter arrived, and before ordering Brian looked at Debbie and spoke. "Not until I've had coffee."

Debbie nodded, knowing there was no sense standing between a person and their coffee. She waited patiently until breakfast was over and knowing he couldn't delay the inevitable, Brian gave Debbie the details of his and Justin's first official date.

A short time later, satisfied that she had gotten all she was going to from her two boys, Debbie led them outside where they boarded a shuttle to the Fleet Center.

XXXXX

The crowd was sitting in numbed silence as the first of the day's many speakers was up on stage. She droned on about something. Brian was sure there had to be a point to what she was saying, but he'd be damned if he could find it.

Debbie was wearing some god awful hat that she had bought. It had huge spirals of shiny foil in several colors that sprouted out of the brim and top. To make it her own creation she had taken one of her rainbow scarves and used it to tie the thing onto her head.

"I wish I could see the guy who has a rainbow stovepipe hat that makes him look like a gay Abe Lincoln," she said leaning over to Justin.

"There's somebody here wearing that?" Justin asked. "How do you know?"

"She knows everything 'fag'," Brian commented as he tried to stay awake and find a comfortable spot for his still tender ass.

"Asshole! I saw him interviewed on television," Debbie said annoyed.

"Why do you want to meet him?" Justin asked.

"We're kindred spirits, don't you think?" she said adjusting her hat to make the point.

"And what would Carl say about that?" Brian asked.

"Mind your own fucking business, Kinney. I just want to meet the man, not fuck him!" Debbie stated.

"Just like Alvin wanted to have lunch with Justin so that he could meet him. Not fuck him!" Brian said in that annoying falsetto voice of his. He followed that comment with a silly smirk.

"Brian!" Justin said. "That's not fair."

"Speak of the devil," Brian groaned as Alvin made his way down the steps to where Justin sat on the aisle. 

"Hey, Justin," Alvin said with a big smile. "Where were you last night? I looked all over for you."

"Um ... Brian and I went on a date," Justin said deciding to be truthful and relishing saying those words.

"Oh ... um ... that's too bad," Alvin replied.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Brian asked.

"I mean that I was wondering if you'd have dinner with me tonight," Alvin said to Justin completely ignoring Brian's outburst.

"Oh? Alvin, thanks for the invitation, but..." Justin began.

"Don't say no, Justin. I really enjoyed lunch yesterday and I thought you did too."

"I did, Alvin, but..."

"Please, Justin. I know we'd have fun."

Brian listened to all this and was about ready to explode. Suddenly he stood up and gave Justin a look that told him to stay in his seat and keep quiet. "Alvin, my man," he said smoothly, "you and I need to have a word."

"I ... I don't think so," Alvin said taking a step back as Brian made his way across Justin and into the aisle.

"There's no thinking needed. Just come with me." Brian flung his arm around Alvin's neck. Justin had a fleeting suspicion that it was going to be some kind of sleeper hold or choke hold or something. Brian steered Alvin back up the steps and away from Justin.

"Do you think I should go help Alvin?" Justin asked Debbie.

"I advise you to stay put. I don't think Brian will appreciate being interrupted."

"But Alvin..." Justin said looking up the steps to where Brian and Alvin were disappearing from view.

"Brian won't hurt him, at least not physically."

"I know that, but he might say some awful things."

Debbie shrugged. "Brian needs to get this off his chest. Let him."

Brian steered Alvin out into the hallway and into a doorway where they could have some privacy.

"Let me go," Alvin said trying to get Brian's arm off his neck.

"Not until I make a few things clear," Brian stated leaning harder on Alvin and getting right into his face. "Number one, Justin is not up for grabs. Number two, Justin is not available for dates."

"But he had a date with me..." Alvin protested.

"He was making a point to me," Brian said. "A point which I shall always be grateful to you for bringing to my attention."

"You will? What point is that?"

"That having a date with Justin is a wonderful experience."

"Yeah, it is," Alvin said with a goofy grin.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your one and only date with him. There will never be another."

"Why not?" Alvin asked defiantly. He did not appreciate being bullied.

"Because Justin is my partner. We live together in Pittsburgh. We're in a ... relationship." There he had said it.

"You are? I ... I didn't know. Justin never said anything."

"Justin was trying to make me jealous or make me sit up and take notice or make me appreciate him more or make me want to take him on a date," Brian rambled on trying to explain exactly what Justin had been doing.

"You should appreciate him more. He's wonderful."

"I know," Brian admitted. "But it's time for you to move on to someone else. No more dates with Justin. They're only for me."

"Okay," Alvin said slowly. "If that's the situation, I'll back off."

Brian removed his arm from Alvin's neck and stepped back. Alvin breathed a sigh of relief. "I didn't mean to scare you, but Justin is mine."

"I understand now. You're very lucky."

"Yeah," Brian agreed. As he turned away to go back to his wonderful partner another thought occurred to him. "I hope you find someone as great as Justin for yourself," Brian said. "Oh, and Alvin, thanks for making me realize just what I have."

"Glad to be of service," Alvin said relieved that this encounter seemed to be over.

Brian made his way to the door back into the convention. He gave Alvin a little smile as he passed through. He walked down the steps to Justin feeling good about a lot of things.

"Where's Alvin?" Justin asked as Brian sat down. "What did you do to him?"

"I just pointed out a few facts of life to him, and then I thanked him for sending me on my first date with you."

"No shit?" Justin asked as his face lit up in one of those smiles, and then he kissed Brian long and hard. Debbie couldn't wipe the grin off her face.

XXXXX

The day passed quickly as more and more people poured into the Fleet Center in anticipation of the night's main event. Brian scanned the enormous room and laughed inwardly. Brian's eyes found Justin's blond head a few meters away; Justin and Debbie were talking excitedly with Senator Baxter and several other unknown individuals. As if on cue, Justin's head turned in Brian's direction and gave the man a grin. Brian couldn't help but oblige with a silly grin of his own. Brian knew he was fucked. Ever since the first night that kid - no, man, Brian corrected himself - that man had won a spot within him that no other ever could. Not feeling like a stroll down memory lane, at least not with a crowd of tens of thousands of witnesses, he strolled over to Justin and whispered into the blond's ear. "Hey, I'm going to go look around for a bit."

"Be back in time for Senator Kerry?" Justin asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Brian said with a grin. Justin knew Brian could give a shit, that the older man was just humoring him.

Brian gave Justin a quick kiss, turned and walked away. He made his way out of the main room, into the corridors that ran around the exterior. Vendors of all kinds were set up; some selling hot dogs and soda, others bumper stickers and some t-shirts. Brian was lured in by one of the anti-Bush shirts. He began flipping through the racks, looking at all the designs. He decided to pick up t-shirts for the boys back home. Unsure what to get Melanie and Lindsay, he picked up several bumper stickers and car decals, one of which was a large circle, the pride colors painted on it with the word 'family' superimposed. The bumper stickers all had similar messages. Somehow that didn't seem like a good idea they way things were going between Melanie and Lindsay. Brian quickly paid for his purchases and watched as they were bagged, wishing the vendor would do so a little more quickly. He didn't want to be caught buying this shit. Had it been a value sized jug of lube, he could have managed it, but he was still working on feeling comfortable with this sort of thing.

Just as he was completing his purchase, there was a soft beep that echoed throughout the center's public address system and an announcement that encouraged everyone to head to the main room, where Senator Kerry would be speaking shortly. Brian rolled his eyes, knowing that those in charge really didn't care about the people as a whole getting to see and hear Kerry; they just wanted the room to look as full as possible for the TV cameras. Regardless, Brian complied and slowly made his way through the crowd back to the Pennsylvania delegation.

Justin and Debbie were seated with an empty chair between them. Brian took it and stuffed his purchases under the seat. Justin glanced at the bag and gave him a questioning look.

"Souvenirs," Brian smirked.

Justin chuckled and looked to the stage. The final preparations were being made by the audio specialists.

A few moments later, the highlight of the convention began.

Justin and Debbie were both amazed and impressed with the recounting of the Senator's valiant effort to save his family's pet hamster from certain doom. Brian, couldn't contain himself, and let loose a loud scoff and, "Fuck me!"

Debbie and Justin gave him dirty looks but Brian just shrugged them off.

"It says a lot about his character," Justin said, leaning into Brian.

Brian scrunched his face up, "That he'd save a rat?"

"Hamster," Justin corrected.

Brian rolled his eyes and looked back at the stage, dismissing Justin.

When the man himself finally came to the stage, Brian found himself on his feet clapping and cheering like the rest of the sheep. That was until the Senator gave his "reporting for duty" line. A dumbstruck Brian stood motionless and watched as Debbie, Justin and fifty thousand other people ate the line up and cheered wildly. Shaking his head he sank back into his seat. It was going to be a long night... and not the good kind.

The convention wrapped up and the crowds began to head back to their hotels. By the time Debbie, Brian and Justin arrived at theirs it was almost three in the morning. As the three slowly walked towards the elevators, and waited their turn to ascend to their rooms, Brian spoke. "I can't believe he didn't directly address the gay marriage issue."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're heartbroken," Debbie grunted.

Justin laughed at Debbie's comments and turned his eyes up to Brian. He could immediately tell that Brian was serious. "You mean it!" Justin said, a big smile spreading across his lips.

"Yes, I mean it," Brian said as if he were talking to the daftest person on the planet.

Debbie stared at Brian as if he'd just told her he liked pussy. "Well, he did mention it," she began to say, "sort of."

"The Democrats take the gay vote for granted," Brian said matter of factly.

"They do?" Justin asked.

"Well yeah, think about it. They advertise in our publications that they're," Brian made quote signs with his fingers, "our party. But we got nothing more than a second rate mention out of all of this."

"Well, maybe he didn't want to alienate people," Debbie suggested.

Brian shrugged. "Maybe, but even then, that's not showing leadership."

"We'll just have to wait and see," said Justin.

Their turn at the elevator arrived. They boarded with half a dozen others. Once on their floor they headed towards their respective rooms with a final 'good night' to each other.

Brian and Justin barely were able to get their clothes off and crawl into bed before sleep overtook them.

XXXXX

Morning came much too quickly. They had a flight at 11:30, so the alarm had been set for eight. Brian and Justin both groaned when they heard the insistent buzz. Justin reached over and smacked the offensive object. It ceased squawking and Justin let out a loud groan.

"I don't want to get up," he said showing Brian his best pout.

"You are such a little baby sometimes," Brian chastised him.

"Like you want to get up right now?" Justin said petulantly.

"I'm always up," Brian said with a smirk.

"Jesus, Brian," Justin said looking at the bulge under the sheet. "Aren't you exhausted?"

"Politics is very stimulating."

Justin laughed out loud at that one. "You could barely stay awake at the Fleet Center last night."

"Some political things are more stimulating than others."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Like hanging chads."

"Hanging chads? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You know those dangling pieces of paper on the ballots in Florida."

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I have a cure for hanging chads."

"You do?"

"Uh huh, I've found a way to make them sit up and take notice." Brian's hand snaked under the covers and found Justin's semi-erect cock. "See, if you stroke a chad really carefully it will become firm and ready to be counted."

"No shit!" Justin giggled as Brian's hand had the desired effect. His chad was definitely becoming firm and ready for action. "You give politics a whole new meaning."

"Maybe I should run for office," Brian said his tongue in cheek.

"I'd vote for you," Justin panted as Brian's tugs on his cock got harder and faster.

"It's good to know I'd have your vote."

"Always," Justin gasped as he exploded in Brian's hand. Brian milked Justin's dick until he stopped shooting and then leaned in to kiss the lips that hung open in complete satisfaction. 

"This has been a convention to remember," Brian whispered.

"It's the only one either of us has ever been to," Justin told him.

"I know, but maybe we could think about doing it again in four years."

Justin grinned from ear to ear. He knew he had had a good time at the convention and now he was sure that Brian had too. Sometimes it was hard to tell with Brian. He made so many cynical comments about everything. But better than knowing that Brian had enjoyed this convention was hearing Brian talk about the future, like they would be together and could go to a convention four years from now. Justin's heart soared.

"I'd like that," Justin said trying to stay calm and not act like a perfect fool.

"You just want to go on another date," Brian said with a smirk.

"You mean I have to wait four years?" Justin almost sounded hurt.

"No, Sunshine, I think I can arrange another one in at least a year or two," Brian said with his tongue in his cheek.

"Asshole!" Justin responded swatting him.

"Come on, get up. We have to catch a plane."

"Not until you promise me a date within the year," Justin said defiantly.

"Christ," Brian thought to himself, "does he think so little of me?" Brian looked at his lover. "Justin, I did learn something here in Boston. I promise we'll have many more dates and you won't have to wait a year for them to happen."

"Really?" Justin asked with a smile.

"Really."

"Then let's get back to the Pitts. I'm ready for my next date right now."

Brian groaned and followed Justin into the shower. He better figure out just how and where one went on a date in the Pitts. It was not in his frame of reference. 

XXXXX

As the plane touched down in Pittsburgh, Brian wondered how he would ever get his life back to normal. It seemed like they had lived in some alternate reality for the last few days. They had been mostly alone, albeit with many thousands of people, and Debbie. But it had seemed like they had finally had the trip that they had never been able to take together. It made up for the White Party and Vermont ... almost.

They met Debbie at the luggage carousel and eventually got their bags. As they walked out into the concourse, Michael and Ben were there to meet Debbie, and suddenly everything was like it had always been, but maybe with a few fundamental changes.

2 days later...

Debbie's house buzzed with activity as the remainder of the family arrived for dinner. Everyone quickly seated themselves as Debbie piled plates and bowls of food on the table.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Brian said as he pulled out the bag of souvenirs. He began handing out the prizes. Ben and Michael each got a t-shirt that said 'equality now', very understated but to the point. Ted's said 'Just say no' on the front, with Bush on the back. Emmett's was tie dyed with a cartoon drawing of a donkey and elephant boxing. The girls appreciated their t-shirts that read 'Save the Environment, Plant a Bush in Texas'. Gus was the proud owner of two new t-shirts which said, 'I love my 2 mommies' and 'Boyz Rule'.

Chuckling Lindsay spoke, "Are you trying to push Gus one way or the other?"

Brian gave her an indignant glare, "It was the only other one small enough."

"Uh huh," an unconvinced Melanie drawled.

"Didn't you get anything for Hunter and Jenny Rebecca?" Michael asked.

"Granny Debbie bought every fucking thing there that was for a little girl. That kid's got all she's getting," Brian grumbled.

"Um ...sure," Michael agreed. Jenny did have a huge bag of toys and clothes from his mother, but he would have liked Brian to get her something too.

"This is for you, Hunter," Brian said handing him a CD.

Hunter looked pleased and then he stared at the CD. "Who the fuck is John Cougar Mellencamp?"

"He sang at the convention," Justin said.

"He's a rock star," Ben added.

"He's a rock geezer," Hunter said and grimaced at his gift.

"Try it, you might like it!" Debbie told him giving him a gentle swat to the back of the head.

"Didn't you two get anything?" Ben asked, looking from Brian to Justin. Brian looked to Justin and merely smiled.

After dinner they all moved to the living room where Justin and Brian shared their date experience, much to everyone's bemusement. Brian couldn't help but notice the interaction between Ben and Michael. How comfortable the two were with each other and how well the label of partner applied to them. Turning his attention to Justin, who was rambling on about something from the convention, Brian could see Justin and himself taking the next step one day.


End file.
